leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ThanasiDK/From League to Legend
"Why do you wish to join the League?" "The League...as a man devoted to the art of tactics and strategy, I have been drawn to this place of magic. No, I have been lured. It would appear that the organization is a branch off of something that was once far greater, but has diminished over time until it's warmongering head rears up once again. My skills will be put to the test and all others will know fear. My entire life I have been thrown into the pits of battle and blood, constantly being shoved down while barely making it back up. That time passed and now I am the one content with sitting on the throne looking out over all those who had dared to say my name with disdain. However, I am not alone. Many have come to best their nightmares, rest them, and unleash the pain and suffering upon a more undeserving foe. The reason I stepped through the doors of lies and deceit? Why it is to show my indifference to manipulation. I am a warrior and I have come to unsheath my blade. "Who is your chosen disciple? Who is your champion, your counterpart?" "There were many who caught my eye when I looked out amongst the avatars of death and destruction, peace and poise, but I lean towards the chaos of the mind and in turn wish to see that same hinderance diverted through the sharp side of the sword. I wanted an unkillable killing machine, a god. As I walked out onto the field I saw a titan clad in golden armor. I at once saw the resemblence to the ancient Egyptian gods and watched in admiration as the black jackal of a beast swirled his staff above his consistently upright head and decimated all the minions that had dared to point their weapons at him. Was my decision made final? No, for a disturbance in the air was felt by both Nasus and myself. We knew something was amiss and no sooner had the thoughts entered our minds, Chaos himself had entered the fray. A monster of beauty, clad in the armor of intellect yet tainted by the savagery of one lost in the crimson that gives us life, Renekton had made himself known. A sight I never thought I would have the pleasure of seeing unfolded as both Egyptian gods grew to the height of the towers they saw fit to destroy. Nasus began wreaking havoc on the landscape with the fury of the sands while Renekton wielded the power of the torrential waves. The giant blade that Renekton carried danced as if on its own through sheer memory in the muscles that had carried it for a millenium. This was my symbol of annihilation, my saving grace for utter confusion and desolation in the world. Power, rage, strength, and an immense desire to kill. This was all I ever wanted and this is who I saw fit to lead onto the field. Prepare thyself for a reckoning." The summoner simply makes a gesture to guide Renekton's eyes of growing hunger. Where the summoner benefits from the satisfaction of tearing his enemies asunder, Renekton's bargain comes through satiating his hatred through everything that is not yet covered in blood. Category:Blog posts